fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NinjaSleuth
Hi, welcome to Fish Wrangler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hate Fish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jasman (Talk) 22:53, 13 July 2009 Known Bugs table fixed Table corrected and your entry has been added. I'm not 100% sure what causes this, but I have my suspicions it might be related with a new wiki editing tool that has been provided by wikia. How did you edit the table exactly? You shouldn't worry, you are not alone here - some time ago I have noticed that some edits play havoc with table formatting, and yet others work fine. I always do all my editing directly so I am only hypothesising here. If memory serves me correctly it was around the time that I got a notification that they did something they thought was wonderful that a lot of edits were messing tables, so thats how I came to that conclusion! One way to check to see whether an edit is going to mess with the formatting is to view the edit via the "Preview" button (next to the Save). If it looks like the table is messed up, it might be better to abort the entry and leave a comment on that page's discussion page (in this example, Talk:Known_Bugs) and someone can add it at a later date. - Jasman 15:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I clicked edit and then used the right click "Add Row After" and then added the information. Realized I should have used Preview (too late) but it was such a minor change I didn't worry too much about it. Now I will for sure. I figured worst case I could remove my change. Doh! Even that didn't help. I'll avoid tables in the future, or get into the code instead of the WYSIWIG and for sure, I'll use the Preview. Thanks - NinjaSleuth 15:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I've just experimented with the WYSIWYG editor on another browser and I can see why using the Preview function wouldn't have come naturally. Anyway, I've done some digging and disabled the editor from being available for some of the 'problem' pages. So hopefully this won't happen again! - Jasman 21:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Resources page No probs - the GUI editor does all sorts of screwy things and is a right pain, but not sure whether its worth just disabling it all together? But that does remind me that it probably does need to be disabled on some more pages. I'm afraid I can't offer any advice on using it however as I steer clear of it altogether. As for the resources, they are already tagged, just use Resources#Boo_Juice, etc. The Resource Exchange page uses the direct links if you need examples. Unfortuately without rewriting the TOC code, I don't think they can be added to the TOC without being a header. If you find a way, please let me know. I'm still umming and ahhing about the resources page format. I may change it back to use headers (which therefore appear in the TOC), but this causes its own problems. The main thing was to get the content up there quickly rather than try to format it right in the first instance. However the direct links will be maintained whatever the approach so these can be used safely. -Jasman 14:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Great, I'll fix the individual fish links to jump to the resources, Maybe my edits screwed that up the direct links cause I couldn't get them to work, but they seem to be working now. :) --NinjaSleuth 19:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC)